


Approve

by S1rcus



Series: Femslash February 2020 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: Felicity loves her mom but Donna can be very difficult at time. Like today when she had showed up pretty much unannounced and Felicity was waiting for her girlfriend to come home for the evening.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak
Series: Femslash February 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619437
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Approve

"Mom, I don't need your approval on the person I date!"

Her mom was visiting Star City and Felicity was not too happy about it. Her and Donna had come a long way since she had moved to Star City but Donna was always criticizing some part of her life. At the moment it was who she was dating. 

"I'm just looking out for you. You and Oliver-"

"There's no more me and Oliver, mom. It wasn't working out. There's just Sara and I now."

"But-"

"No 'but's, mom. That's just how it is. And if you can't deal with it, you can go back to Vegas."

Felicity felt like she was gonna have a headache any minute now. She pressed the heel of her palm to her forehead. 

"I'm just trying to look after you."

"Mom, I love you. I really do. But I'm all grown up, you don't need to look after me. I make my own decisions and if I get my heart broken then you'll know and then you can be here to look after me. But seriously, I don't need that right now. So please just go or drop it. Sara will be home any minute."

She moved to the kitchen to do some of the dishes she hadn't done the previous night. She just needed something to do to get space between her and her mom. Donna sat down at the couch and turned around to face the kitchen. 

"Are you really sure she's the person you wanna be with."

"Mom, just stop. I'm happy. I was happy with Oliver but it didn't work out. We can never get the timing right. And Sara, she gets that. She understands that sometimes life isn't what it seems to be. I know she's away a lot but I can live with that. She calls me when she has time and she comes home when she can. She's in a tough spot with her work, but she's really trying. And all I can do is to really appreciate that. So I'd like you not to make a big deal of this. Especially today. These days are something I really wanna appreciate and you picking a fight with her isn't gonna be that. So you can stay and have dinner with us if you swear you'll be nice or you can go. Those are your options."

She placed the last mug to dry and wiped her hands on the kitchen towel. She turned around to look at her mom. 

"So which it gonna be?"

"So you're really sure about this relationship?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"I wouldn't go that far yet, but I think one day possibly yes."

"I guess that has to be good enough for me then."

"Thank you. Now, I know I'm a terrible cook and you are too, so should we order take-out."

* * *

Felicity was curled up on the couch with Sara, watching a movie. 

"Y'know, your mom isn't as bad as you make her sound."

"Oh, you weren't here earlier. You have no clue how difficult she can be at times."

"Well, I was glad she was here nevertheless but I'm happy she had a hotel room so it can be just the two of us for now."

Sara placed a hand to her jaw and turned it to look at her. 

"Hey, I'm trying to watch that."

"Why do you want to watch that when I'm right here?“

Sara kissed her. 

"How long until you need to be back on the Waverider?"

"If we go without any accidents? Tomorrow afternoon. But they're really good at screwing up things when I don't want them to."

"So you're saying, no more wasting time?"

"You're catching up fast."

She got a kiss and was pushed to lie down on the couch. 


End file.
